Coffee, Two Sugars
by Dear Rosie
Summary: He's first class. And well, I guess I am too, but right then I sure didn't feel like it. - Gameverse Wishfulshipping one-shot.


Yay~ More Wishfulshipping! :D This time, it's not Iris and Cilan from the anime, it's how I think those two would interact in the games (with elements like the fangirls based on the anime). And it's also Iris's POV.

Enjoy~!  
-xxGlassRose

* * *

~Coffee, Two Sugars~

I walked in the front doors of the Striaton City Gym for the first time today. It was classy, to say the least. Really upscale and nice, like one of those places where people pay a lot of money for reservations months in advance. Just from the crowds inside, I would have guessed that it was the best place to eat in Unova. Luckily for me, I didn't have to get a reservation. Being a Gym Leader, I got a table right away.

Since entering the restaurant, I'd asked myself several times why I had even bothered to come. To be honest, I wasn't really sure of my motivation for traveling so far. Just to go to a restaurant sounds pretty ridiculous when you think about it. I could probably cook something at home that's just as good. I got some recipes the other day and I've always been good at foraging for berries and such. And to top it all off, I'm a good cook.

There I go, off on a tangent.

So yeah, where was I? Oh, right, the Gym. Here's what happened.

I was at my table waiting for my food. It was taking a while, but that was probably because the place was so packed. Anyway, I was sitting there when the lights flicked off and a spotlight came on. I looked over to see three guys standing in it. One with red hair, one with green hair, and one with blue hair.

Then next thing I knew, girls were going _crazy_.

Seriously! They were all over the place, squealing, cheering, and in some cases, fainting. I've never been big on celebrity-types. They get all this attention and most of them have no substance; they're just all talk. It's ridiculous.

But then I got a look at them.

Right away, I began to get why these girls were going so crazy. Those guys looked _good_. And to think they're Gym Leaders. Wow.

The one that stood out to me the most was the one with green hair. I usually don't says this about guys, but he was _gorgeous_. I mean, despite the odd hair color, which I really shouldn't say anything about considering my hair's not exactly normal, his features were perfect, his smile was amazing, and that suit he was wearing… oh goodness, I could have fainted myself.

I was pretty sure that I was blushing pretty hard even though I have a tan complexion. That one Gym Leader overshadowed the other two. It dawned one me: I should have met them before. Why didn't I remember them? I wished I did. Then I could have gone up there and made all the fangirls get extremely jealous. We were both Gym Leaders, after all; it should have been easy to just go and talk to them. And I almost did. There was just… something holding me back.

I suddenly felt one of two things. It was either the idea of giving in to the charms of the might-as-well-be celebrities, or the idea that the might-as-well-be celebrities were a bit out of my league.

I glanced back over at the cute, green-haired one. And it hurt a little bit. This is what I realized:

He's first class. And well, I guess I am too, but right then I sure didn't feel like it. All the fangirls, the atmosphere, those guys; it was just too much.

I slumped down in my chair, feeling pretty low. And my food still hadn't come yet. Unbelievable.

Since my mind was on the lack of food, I didn't notice someone approaching my table.

"Are you still waiting for your food? I saw you come in a while ago."

"What's it to you?" I retorted before even looking up. Once I did, I kinda regretted it.

Standing there in front of me was the dreamy Gym Leader from before. The one with green hair. I'm surprised I didn't die on the spot.

He was much cuter up close than from afar. And I do admit, those fangirls had something there with their fangirl-ing.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't starving or anything," he said with a smile. We stared at each other for a few seconds, and from what I could tell, he was looking me over. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"You might," I began. "You might not." He pulled out the chair from the other side of the table and sat down, to my surprise. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table.

"I'm sure I know your face from somewhere…" The girls around him were going nuts. I bet they would have died to have been in my position. He was examining my face, not really paying the other girls any mind. I guess he was just used to them. The butterflies were going crazy in my stomach. Like I said, this guys is so amazingly good-looking. It's almost unreal.

He kept looking at me until he seemed to be enlightened and snapped his fingers.

"That's it! You're a Gym Leader, aren't you?" I nodded. "Would you mind telling me your name?" I was hesitant at first. But hey, this guy's a Gym Leader too.

"Iris." He gave me a sweet smile and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Iris. I'm Cilan." I blushed and grabbed his outstretched hand, and we shook.

"Well, Iris, I'm glad to have seen you here today and I hope your food arrives soon." I giggled. I'd pretty much forgotten about food once Cilan came to talk to me.

And as if on cue, the waiter came to my table with my food.

"Your meal, miss. I hope you enjoy it," he said as he placed the dish down in front of me. I figured it would be awkward to eat in the presence of the Gym Leader, but he caught me off guard by saying,

"How about I join you? Sir, would you mind bringing me a Caesar salad?"

"Yes, Mr. Cilan!" said the waiter, seemingly excited by this request. I laughed again, and Cilan smiled at me. He has such a great smile. I hope I'll get to see it again soon.

So, we had lunch and I left the Gym, only after promising Cilan that I'd come back soon. And I plan on it. Maybe next time we can leave the Gym and go do something fun together. It's kind of weird to eat with so many people looking at you with flaming glares of jealousy. I've never liked people watching me eat anyway. It just creates this awkwardness over the table and then I can't focus on the food.

And there I go again on another tangent.

Oh well, that's my story. And if there's one thing I learned, it was this:

The fangirls were right after all.


End file.
